Revenge For My Sister
by Faneda
Summary: Meskipun sang kakak tidak ingin membalas perlakuan sang ayah. Sang adik bertekad untuk membalasnya demi sang kakak./AkafemKuroKaga/Three: Change/Ch3 UPDATE!
1. One: Akashi Tetsuko

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**.**

**Revenge For My Sister**

By **Faracchi** **N**eko **D**arkblue

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning**: **AU**, **OoC, OC**, **M**ulti**C**hap, **F**em!**K**uroko, **F**em!**F**urihata, **Maybe I**ncest, **M**iss**T**ypo, **a**bsurd.

.

**Pair: A**kafem!**K**uro.

.

**D**on't** L**ike**, P**lease** D**on't** R**ead**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One****: Akashi Tetsuko**

Sepasang manik biru milik seorang wanita tampak sedang menatap indahnya langit berwarna jingga. Wanita muda itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sedang asyiknya menikmati ciptaan sang Maha Kuasa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan tengah mendekap pinggangnya. Dari aroma _mint-_nya saja, wanita bernama Akashi Tatsuki itu tahu siapa gerangan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya yang bersurai merah terang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hm?" sang suami—Akashi Seiji—bertanya sambil mengelus perut Tatsuki yang buncit. Iya, kalian. Tatsuki dan anak mereka yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

"Hanya menatap langit sore." jawab wanita bersurai biru muda itu, "_Nee_, Seiji-_kun_, kau setuju tidak jika nama anak kita nanti adalah Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya? Tentu saja." Pria itu mengangguk. Dagunya ia sandarkan pada pucuk kepala sang wanita. "Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Tatsuki mengangguk. Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu itu lalu menjelaskan, "Tetsu artinya menembus, mengalun hingga jauh, jernih, dan menggema seperti suara."

Akashi Seiji tersenyum tipis.

..

..

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hari yang ditungu-tunggu oleh sepasang suami-istri itu telah tiba. Hari dimana Akashi Tetsuya lahir. Bayi mungil yang warna rambutnya sama seperti ibunya itu lahir di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo pada saat sore hari. Di kamar 1511.

_Oekk... oekk... _

Suara tangisan seorang bayi terdengar dari kamar 1511. Tatsuki dengan penuh peluh di sekujur tubuhnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan Seiji menghela napas lalu tersenyum sumringah. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya di pergelangan tangan karena dicengkram Tatsuki tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang wanita itu lakukan untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

"Seiji-_kun_, aku berhasil." Tatsuki menoleh ke arah pria bersurai merah di sampingnya dengan tersenyum haru. Ujung matanya terdapat setitik air mata.

Seiji mengangguk, "Ya, kau berhasil."

"Halo, Tetsuko-_chan_. Ini aku, ibumu," Tatsuki lalu menunjuk ke arah Seiji sambil berkata, "ini ayahmu."

Alis Seiji mengernyit mendengar pernyataan istrinya. "Tetsuko? Bukankah kau berkata akan memberinya nama Tetsuya? Lagipula, Tetsuko terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan."

Tatsuki terkikik. Dengan tersenyum lemah ia menjawab, "Dia memang anak perempuan, Seiji-_kun_. "

Seiji masih tak mengerti. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai diplomat sekaligus direktur di perusahaannya sendiri itu memandang Tatsuki penuh keheranan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?, batin Seiji.

Terdengar helaan napas kecil dari Tatsuki sebelum kembali berucap, "Awalnya memang dokter bilang anak kita laki-laki. Tapi, setelah lahir ternyata perempuan."

"Apa dokter menipu kita?"

Wanita bersurai biru menggeleng. "Ayolah, jangan begitu. Bukankah peristiwa seperti ini memang pernah ada sebelumnya?"

Seiji menghela napas lalu tersenyum tipis—meskipun ia sedikit tak rela karena anak pertama mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan. Padahal dia mengharapkan anak laki-laki agar dapat meneruskan perusahaannya kelak.

..

Sayangnya, kebahagian yang suami-istri itu rasakan tak bertahan lama. Beberapa menit setelah melahirkan Tetsuko, Tatsuki menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Dokter mengatakan, kematian Tatsuki disebabkan oleh jantung wanita itu yang memang lemah. Akashi Seiji begitu terpukul mendengarnya. Ia telah kehilangan seseorang yang amat dicintainya, Akashi Tatsuki. Meninggal pada saat salju berjatuhan di Kota Tokyo. 30 Januari.

..

Meskipun begitu Seiji tetap merawat Tetsuko penuh kasih sayang. Setiap hari ia menyempatkan untuk bermain dengan putrinya selesai dari bekerja. Baginya, ia seolah melihat senyum Tatsuki di wajah polos tersebut.

Tapi...

... semua berubah ketika ayah Tetsuko memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Dengan seorang wanita cantik yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasih Seiji. Mereka berdua bertemu saat reuni SMA.

Awalnya wanita itu sangat baik pada Tetsuko, tapi lama-kelamaan setelah menikah dengan ayah Tetsuko, wanita itu mulai menghasut Seiji untuk membenci Tetsuko—darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Seiji-_kun_, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kematian Tatsuki adalah karena kesalahan Tetsuko?" ucap wanita yang kini menyandang gelar sebagai istri sah Akashi Seiji. Tangannya bergelayut manja di leher Seiji. Bibirnya menyeringai yang tentu tak dapat dilihat Seiji.

Seiji tetap duduk tenang di kursi kantornya sembari tetap mengerjakan laporan pekerjaannya. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum pria itu balik bertanya pada Cordelia—istrinya. "Apa menurutmu begitu?"

Cordelia mengangguk mantap—tentu saja, ini kan salah satu rencananya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak itu?"

Cordelia menaruh jari telunjuknya sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengasingkannya?"

Seiji mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Terima kasih, _honey_." Ucap wanita berdarah Inggris itu lalu mencium pipi suaminya.

..

..

..

Atas bujukan Cordelia, perhatian penuh yang pernah diberikan Seiji pada Tetsuko kini sudah tak ada lagi. Saat gadis itu menginjak usia lima tahun—setahun setelah Seiji menikah dengan Cordelia—, kamar gadis itu yang semula sangat luas kini hanya berukura meter. Tak hanya luasnya yang berubah, namun tempatnya juga. ia ditempatkan di kamar untuk pelaya bersama para pelayan keluarga Akashi yang lainnya. Baju-bajunya yang bagus pun diambil. Ia hanya diberikan baju putih polos yang tampak usang. Di kamarnya hanya terdapat tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah boneka beruang dari ayahnya saat ia berumur tiga tahun. Tak ada mainan—kecuali satu boneka—untuk anak kecil seusianya.

Sebenarnya para pelayan yang bekerja di mansiontempat keluarga Akashi tinggal sangat tidak tega dengan keadaan Tetsuko. Tapi bagaimana lagi, mereka hanyalah pelayan. Memohon tak dapat apalagi memaksa sang majikan.

Semenjak itu, Hyūga Riko—istri kepala pelayan—memutuskan untuk merawat Tetsuko. Ia sangat ingin akan hadirnya buah hati. Tapi karena peraturan yang diberikan Akashi Seiji pada seluruh pelayannya, apa yang sangat diinginkannya tak dapat terwujud. Yaitu peraturan berupa; 'tidak boleh memiliki seorang anak kecil'. Ia dan suaminya _aka_ Hyūga Junpei menyisihkan sebagian dari gaji mereka untuk menyekolahkan Tetsuko. Meskipun masih memakai marga Akashi, gadis itu tak pernah diberikan sepeser uang untuk mengenyam pendidikan. Karena nama Akashi sangat terkenal di Jepang, saat bersekolah, Tetsuko memakai marga orang tua angkatnya; Hyūga.

Sepulang dari TK, seperti biasa Tetsuko keluar masuk rumah melalui pintu belakang. Saat itu, manik birunya tak sengaja menatap seorang wanita berparas cantik tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Timbul rasa rindu serta iri di hati gadis kecil itu. Rindu akan sosok ibunya yang telah berpulang. Iri melihat bayi itu digendong penuh kasih oleh mama—ibu tirinya.

Ia baru kali ini melihat si bayi. Ia tak tahu namanya. Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, ia lekas menemui ibu angkatnya. Saat itu Riko sedang membuat susu instan untuk bayi.

"_Okaa-san_." Panggil Tetsuko. Riko tak menoleh, ia masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Atau mungkin ia tak mendengar suara Tetsuko. Tetsuko menghela napas—entah sejak kapan saat ia memanggil seseorang, orang itu pasti tak akan menggubris. Ia lalu menarik baju _maid_ berwarna hitam yang dipakai ibunya. Tetsuko kembali menghela napas mengetahui reaksi Riko tepat seperti yang dia duga; Riko melompat kaget.

"Ada apa, Tetsuko-_chan_?"

Tetsuko mendongak. "Tadi aku melihat mama menggendong seorang bayi. Siapa bayi itu?" jawabnya. Matanya yang bulat menatap Riko penuh antusias. Meskipun tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh ibu tirinya, Tetsuko tetap memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan 'mama'.

"Dia adikmu yang baru lahir beberapa hari kemarin." Setelah susu yang dibuat Riko selesai, wanita berambut pendek itu beranjak pergi menemui Cordelia, "Sudah dulu ya. Cepat ganti bajumu, Tetsu-_chan_."

"_Ha'i_." Gadis itu mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Meskipun gadis kecil itu masih penasaram tentang adiknya, ia tak memaksa Riko untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia akan mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri.

..

..

..

**TBC**

**.**

Konnichiwa! :D

Meninggalkan sejenak dua fanfic multichap di fandom sebelah, sebagai pemanasan (?) saya membuat multichap di fandom KuroBasu XDD *tebar konfetti*

Masalah pairing saya masih bingung, maunya sih AkafemKuro, tapi karena incest itu dilarang saya masih menimbang-nimbang mau Akafem!Kuro atau Akafem!Furi. Mungkin kedepannya saya akan membuat polling jika reader berminat :3.

Di perkiraan saya, mungkin fanfic ini akan selesai dalam 5 chap atau lebih dikit. Dan... semoga gak sampe 10 chapter ;*

Ahya, awalnya pengen buat ini versi yaoi, tapi di cerita dibutuhkan Kuroko sebagai cewek, yasud saya rubah. Hiks. Saya fujo lho *w* #gakadayangtanya *plak*

.

Last,** review anda akan menumbuhkan semangat saya untuk mengapdet fanfic—abal—ini**.

.

**Tertanda,**

**FaNeDa**

**18 Maret 2014**


	2. Two: Surname

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**.**

**Revenge For My Sister**

By **Faracchi** **N**eko **D**arkblue

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning**: **AU**, **OoC, OC**, **M**ulti**C**hap, **F**em!**K**uroko, **F**em!**F**urihata, **Maybe I**ncest, **M**iss**T**ypo, **a**bsurd.

.

**Pair: A**kafem!**K**uro.

.

**D**on't** L**ike**, P**lease** D**on't** R**ead**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two****: Surname**

_Dua belas tahun kemudian..._

Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah mentereng tampak sedang berbaring di _gazebo_ rumahnya sambil menggambar. Tatapannya serius saat menggambar potret keluarganya di selembar kertas gambar. Di kertas itu terdapat tiga orang—ayahnya, ibunya, dan dirinya sendiri—tengah berpegangan tangan. Ia lalu terduduk saat hendak mengambil krayon di tasnya.

Cuaca pada hari itu yang memang sedang berangin membuat kertas gambar milik bocah itu tertiup angin. Bocah itu bangkit lalu mengejar kertas gambarnya yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki anak itu terhenti saat kertas miliknya mendarat di rerumputan. Seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya berdiri di depan kertas itu. Perempuan bersurai biru itu lalu berjongkok kemudian mengambil kertas milik anak laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu. Ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum menyodorkan kertas itu ke arah anak laki-laki itu. "Ini milikmu?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Bocah itu mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil kertas miliknya. "Maaf, _Nee-chan _siapa_?"_ tanyanya pada si perempuan.

Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak berkenalan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Tetsuko." Dengan tersenyum tipis gadis itu menjawab.

"Akashi Seijūrō." Balas si bocah ikut tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk membalas uluran tangan Tetsuko.

"_Jaa nee, Seijūrō-kun._" Ujar Tetsuko sebelum berlari meninggalkan Seijūrō. Seijūrō sendiri hanya terpaku melihat Tetsuko. Ia baru pertama kali ini melihatnya. Rambut biru sepunggung milik Tetsuko berkibar tertiup angin. Entah kenapa Seijūrō suka melihatnya. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya memanas. Ia tersentak saat sebuah suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya meneriakkan namanya.

"Seijūrō-_kun_, cepat kesini!"

"_Ha'i, okaa-san_."Balasnya. Ia lalu bergegas menemui seseorang yang dipanggilnya '_okaa-san_'. Saat bertemu dengan ibunya, Seijūrō langsung bertanya pada Cordelia, "_Okaa-san_, siapa kakak berambut biru yang tadi menyapu halaman rumah?"

Cordelia tercengang untuk beberapa saat. "Dia adalah kakak tirimu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sebenarnya, Cordelia sama sekali tidak membenci Tetsuko. Yang ia benci adalah Tatsuki—ibunya. Karena telah menggantikan posisi Cordelia di hati Seiji saat wanita berambut pirang itu tak ada untuk sementara waktu. Wanita itu hanya berniat balas dendam pada Tatsuki dengan melampiaskannya pada Tetsuko. Kalau saja Tetsuko bukan anak dari rahim Tatsuki, aku pasti akan merawatnya sama seperti aku merawat Seijūrō, batin Cordelia.

"Kakak tiri? Kalau begitu kenapa ia tidak tinggal di rumah ini bersama kita?"

Cordelia bungkam. Mengalihkan pembicaraan ia berkata dengan nada sinis, "Jangan temui dia lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Cordelia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Seijūrō yang tertunduk dalam dengan tersenyum sedih.

..

..

..

Semakin dilarang, semakin pula rasa penasarannya.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada Akashi Seijūrō. Jika sebelumnya ia disuruh untuk tidak menemui kakaknya lagi dan ia tak diberitahu alasannya, hal tersebut membuatnya semakin ingin menemui Tetsuko—secara diam-diam. Beberapa hari ini, Seijūrō sering pura-pura belajar di kamar dengan mengunci pintu kamar, padahal setiap sore ia mendatangi Tetsuko di halaman belakang. Misalnya saja kemarin, saat Seijūrō menemui Tetsuko, anak itu memberinya selembar kertas gambar. Di gambar itu terdapat gambar empat orang—dirinya, ayahnya, ibunya, dan Tetsuko.

Tetsuko dengan senang menerimanya, "_Arigatou ne, Seijūrō-kun_."

Seijūrō dengan pipi memerah mengangguk.

Setidaknya Tetsuko mendapat setitik kebahagiaan yang didapatnya dari adik tirinya.

Namun, hari itu merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Tetsuko. Seiji tak sengaja menangkap basah putranya tengah berbincang dengan Tetsuko. Seijūrō yang saat itu sedang bercerita tentang dirinya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dipaksa harus belajar bisnis seperti ayahnya terpaksa terhenti saat tiba-tiba rambut biru Tetsuko ditarik kasar oleh Seiji. Gadis itu diseret pergi ke gudang. Seijūrō hendak mengejar, tapi langsung dicegah sang ayah.

"Kau pergi ke kamarmu dan belajar. Sekarang. Seijūrō." Dengan penuh penekanan dan mata yang melotot tajam Seiji berkata pada putranya.

Seijūrō bergidik. Merupakan pertama kalinya sang ayah bersikap demikian pada dirinya. Ia sangat ingin menolong sang kakak, namun ia berpikir jika ia melanggar perintah ayahnya, ayahnya akan semakin berlaku keterlaluan pada Tetsuko.

Sesampainya di gudang, Seiji langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Tetsuko ke tumpukan kardus-kardus berdebu di gudang membuat gadis itu terduduk. Tetsuko terbatuk. Pegangan tangannya mengerat pada kertas gambar pemberian sang adik.

"Apa rencanamu dengan mendekati Seijūrō, hah? Agar dapat kembali ke mansion mewah itu? Jangan harap!" bentak Seiji. Melihat sebilah kayu tergeletak di lantai tak jauh darinya, ia langsung mengambilnya.

Tetsuko menggeleng. "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, _otou-sama_. Sungguh, sama sekali tidak ada niatan seperti itu."

"_Uso_!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Seiji, kayuyang ia pegang langsung ia arahkan ke tubuh Tetsuko. Tetsuko menjerit. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di lengan dan pinggangnya. Setitik air mata menggantung di ujung matanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air matanya.

"Ini salahmu karena Tatsuki-ku meninggal. Ya, ini salahmu!"

Seiji layangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke tubuh mungil Tetsuko—gadis itu tergolong bertubuh pendek meskipun ia kini berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kini cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar juga. Mengalir deras membasahi pipi ranumnya. Seiji terus saja melayangkan pukulan pada Tetsuko, tak memperdulikan putrinya yang telah menangis. "Hiks—_gomenne otou-sama_." Lirih Tetsuko sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Barulah pria bermarga Akashi itu berhenti saat Tetsuko pingsan. Dahinya mengernyit menatap selembar kertas yang dipeluk Tetsuko. Ia lalu mengambilnya—paksa. Ia mendecih sebelum merobek-robek kertas itu.

Ia lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Tetsuko sendirian di gudang.

..

..

..

"Tetsukooo! Di mana kamu?!"

Hyūga Junpei berteriak memanggil Tetsuko. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam di Tokyo, tapi Tetsuko belum kembali ke rumah. Tetsuko anak yang patuh pada peraturan. Ia selalu kembali ke rumah sebelum pukul lima sore. Tapi hari ini ia tak kunjung kembali. Bersama Riko, Junpei terus meneriaki nama anak angkatnya.

"Riko, kita sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi tetap saja kita belum menemukannya." Junpei frustasi—terlihat dari cara pria itu memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Apa menurutmu ada tempat yang belum kita kunjungi?"

Riko bertopang dagu dengan kedua alisnya menukik. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbelalak, "GUDANG!" teriaknya spontan.

Ya, gudang. Memang benar tempat itu belum mereka datangi. Segera sepasang suami-istri itu berlari ke gudang. Sesampainya di gudang keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Bagaimana tidak bila gadis kecil yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu. Sebagian tubuh Tetsuko membiru—memar. Tanpa banyak omong, Junpei langsung mengangkat tubuh Tetsuko perlahan. Riko menangis, kedua tangannya ia taruh di depan mulutnya guna meredam isak tangisnya. Ini pertama kalinya tuannya melakukan kekerasan pada Tetsuko. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam, yah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, batin Riko.

..

..

..

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" titah seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Junpei langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja pribadi milik tuannya setelah mendapat izin. Jika biasanya ekspresi yang diberikan Junpei pada Seiji adalah datar tak berekspresi maka kali ini dia menunjukkan tampang sinisnya. Seiji menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat Junpei memandang tajam sekaligus sinis ke arahnya, "Ada apa, Hyūga?"

Junpei berdehem sekali sebelum memulai pembicaraan, "Saya datang ke sini dengan dua permintaan—"

Tuan besar Akashi menyeringai, "Hm, menarik. Apa itu?"

"Pertama, aku ingin Anda menyerahkan hak asuh Akashi Tetsuko sepenuhnya pada saya dan istri saya." Junpei menekankan pada kata 'Akashi', "Kedua, tolong jangan main kasar pada Tetsuko. Jika masih Anda lakukan saya akan melapor pada polisi."

"Kebetulan sekali, baru saja aku mengurus akte Tetsuko. Di situ, marganya bukan lagi Akashi, melainkan Kuroko. Jika kau mau marganya berubah menjadi Hyūga, aku tak mempermasalahkannya tapi silahkan urus saja sendiri." Seringai Seiji makin lebar sebelum berujar, "Untuk yang kedua, kau pikir aku takut? Apa kau tak tahu betapa berpengaruhnya aku di Jepang, hm?"

Junpei menelan ludah gugup. Dia tahu Akashi Seiji orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Negeri Sakura ini.

"Selain itu, tinggal diberi uang, masalah akan selesai, polisi akan tutup mulut. Lagipula, kau tidak punya bukti. Sekalipun kau menyuruh Tetsuko menjadi saksi itu tak akan berhasil. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia terlalu baik."

Junpei menunduk—ia merasa tertohok dengan kalimat beruntun yang dilontarkan Seiji padanya, "_Ha'i, Seiji-sama_. _Sumimasen_." Ia lalu berbalik pergi.

Saat Junpei akan menutup pintu, Seiji berujar, "Jika kau mau akte Tetsuko yang baru kau bisa mengambilnya di tempat sampah di depan rumah—itupun jika masih ada. Ahya, jika Tetsuko kembali berulah macam-macam, aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

BLAM!

Seiji tersenyum miring melihat salah satu bawahannya melampiaskan amarahnya dengan membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar.

"_Kuso!" _umpat Junpei begitu keluar ruangan.

..

..

..

"Tetsu-_chan_..." lirih Riko. Iris _hazel-_nya menatap sendu ke arah gadis berambut biru muda yang kini tengah terbaring di kamar tidurnya. Saat hendak membasuh tubuh Tetsuko, Riko mendapati tubuh Tetsuko sangat panas. Segera setelah membasuh tubuhnya, wanita berambut coklat itu mengkompres dahi sang putri. Lebih dari berjam-jam Riko menunggu Tetsuko bangun. Beberapa kerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan sendiri olehnya, ia menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk menggantikannya. Awalnya rekan-rekannya mengernyit heran—pasalnya Riko adalah seorang pekerja keras yang sering melakukan pekerjaan tanpa bantuan rekannya—, tapi setelah mengerti alasannya mereka mengangguk paham.

Pintu kamar Tetsuko terbuka menampakkan seorang pria berkacamata yang menunduk sedih. "_Gomenne, _Riko." Ujar pria itu.

Riko tak membalas. Ia hanya menghela napas lalu tersenyum lirih, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Junpei menyerahkan sebuah dokumen berisi akte Tetsuko pada Riko. "Kabar baiknya, Seiji-_sama _telah melepas marga Akashi dari Tetsuko. Kini namanya Kuroko Tetsuko—ia menggunakan marga ibu kandungnya. Jika kita ingin marganya menjadi Hyūga, kita harus mengurusnya sendiri. Lalu, berita buruknya,"—Junpei memberi jeda dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya—"Seiji-_sama_ tetap akan berlaku kasar pada Tetsuko apabila Tetsuko melakukan suatu hal yang tidak disukai oleh Seiji-_sama_."

"Apa dia tak takut dengan ancaman yang kau berikan?"

Junpei menggeleng. "Seiji-_sama_ orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang. Selain seorang diplomat orang itu juga direktur di perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Aku awalnya sempat lupa akan hal itu."

Riko menggigit bibir menahan agar cairan yang siap tumpah kapan saja itu tak mengalir sekarang. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan air mata di depan sang suami yang telah bekerja keras demi Tetsuko. Junpei sendiri tetap bergeming di dekat pintu. Namun, tak lama kemudian kekalutan mereka digantkan rasa bahagia saat terdengar suara erangan lemah dari Tetsuko.

"Enghh..." alis serta kelopak yang menutupi sepasang manik biru milik Tetsuko mengernyit sebentar sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Mengerjap dua kali membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan berkata dengan nada lirih, "_Okaa-san, tou-san..."_

Hancur sudah pertahanan Riko. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia senang Tetsuko telah siuman. Begitu pula dengan Hyūga Junpei. Pria yang sebelumnya tersenyum sedih dapat tersenyum bahagia melihat putrinya telah bangun.

Tetsuko berusaha bangkit meskipun sedikit kesusahan. Melihatnya, Riko langsung berujar, "Jangan paksakan dirimu dulu, Tetsu-_chan_."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan sang ibu, Tetsuko tetap berusaha bangkit. Ia lalu gunakan jemarinya yang lentik untuk menghapus air mata Riko. "_Okaa-san_, jangan menangis..." dengan tersenyum lemah Tetsuko berkata.

Tangisan Riko makin deras setelah mendengarnya. Segera ia rengkuh sang putri erat-erat. Tetsuko membalas sembari mengelus lembut surai sang ibu.

..

..

..

"Tetsu, ada yang ingin _tou-san_ beritahu kepadamu."

Tetsuko menoleh pada Junpei, "_Nani?"_

Junpei menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum berkata, "Dua hari yang lalu Seiji-_sama_ menghapus marga Akashi darimu. Sekarang namamu Kuroko Tetsuko. Jika kau berkenan, maukah kau mengubah margamu menjadi Hyūga?"

Untuk beberapa saat Tetsuko terdiam. Ia tak ingin salah mengambil keputusan. Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Tetsuko menjawab, "_Gomenne, _aku ingin tetap memakai marga ibuku." Gadis itu menunduk. Ia siap jikalau ayahnya marah.

Junpei tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah kalau itu memang keputusanmu." Tangannya tergerak untuk menepuk dua kali pucuk kepala Tetsuko. Tetsuko ikut tersenyum mengetahui Junpei menyetujui keputusannya.

..

..

..

**TBC**

Yossha! Chapter 2 :D

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

.

**Review-Reply**

**Galon. aer. 2530****, ****RaniRii****, ****sei ky-chan****, **dan **milocchi****: **Okay, akan saya pertimbangkan :))

**Rey Ai****: **iya maaf banget, kemarin gak sempet ngecek, jadi _typo_nya gak ketulungan :"( semoga kali ini enggak

**spring field sakura****: **ah saya gak yakin ( '-'), lagian saya gak jago di bagian feels #pundung

.

.

**Bagi seorang Author, review/saran/dukungan/konkrit/pujian*plak* sangat dibutuhkan demi memberi semangat untuk terus dan terus berkarya. **

**Mari dukung cipta karya dengan membudidayakan feedback selesai membaca~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**Tertanda,**

**FaNeDa**

**24 April 2014**


	3. Three: Change

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**.**

**Revenge For My Sister**

By **Faneda**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning**: **AU**, **OoC, OC**, **M**ulti**C**hap, **F**em!**K**uroko, **F**em!**F**urihata, **Maybe I**ncest, **M**iss**T**ypo, **a**bsurd.

.

**Pair: A**kafem!**K**uro or **K**agafem!**K**uro?

.

**D**on't** L**ike**, P**lease** D**on't** R**ead**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three****: Change**

Atas usul Riko, kini Kuroko Tetsuko dipindahkan ke rumah saudaranya. Riko khawatir jika Tetsuko masih menetap di sini, mungkin saja Seiji akan memperlakukan Tetsuko dengan kasar. Riko tak mau insiden itu terjadi lagi. Meskipun ia tak tahu tepatnya hal yang bagaimana yang dapat Tetsuko lakukan sehingga membuat Seiji tak senang.

Ting... tong...

Terdengar suara bel listrik saat Tetsuko memencet bel di sebuah rumah bercat merah. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Sedikit merona malu, Tetsuko memalingkan wajahnya. Bermaksud pindah ke rumah saudara ibu angkatnya, begitu sampai yang menyambutnya malah seorang pemuda dengan tampang mengantuk dan... _topless_—ia hanya mengenakan bawahan celana bokser...

"_Ano_... bisakah Anda memakai pakaian yang lebih umm...sopan?" Tetsuko berujar sopan.

Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu balik bertanya, "Hah? Di Amerika kan wajar seperti ini."

Masih berusaha sabar, Tetsuko menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Sekedar mengingatkan, sekarang Anda berada di Jepang dan bukan Amerika, tuan."

"Tuan? Hey, aku masih muda," ujar pria itu tak terima, "Tunggu, ... Jepang?"

Tetsuko mengangguk kalem.

. . .

Pria yang memiliki alis rangkap dua itu melotot kaget. Mengutuk diri sendiri hingga melupakan fakta bahwa kini ia tinggal di Tokyo, Jepang. Setelah menyuruh Tetsuko menunggu sebentar, ia langsung masuk ke rumah. Tetsuko menghela napas mengetahui ia akan tinggal serumah dengan orang seperti itu. Setelah berpakaian sopan, pria itu kembali untuk mempersilahkan Tetsuko masuk.

Tetsuko duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum tipis saat pria itu menaruh secangkir teh di hadapannya.

"Jadi... kau adalah Kuroko?"

Tetsuko mengangguk, "Dan kau?"

"Kagami Taiga." Ujar pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum tak enak mengingat insiden pagi tadi, "Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh aku lupa kalau aku sedang ada di Jepang."

Tetsuko mengangguk paham, "Kedatanganku kemari...umm—"

"Ya, aku tahu, kok. Kau terpaksa dititipkan di sini karena sekolahmu sebelumnya itu tidak bagus, bukan?"

Tetsuko mengerjap bingung. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Kagami-_kun_? Batin Tetsuko. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar, mungkin orang tua angkatnya tidak mau membeberkan tentang ayah kandungnya dan insiden yang pernah dialaminya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat berspekulasi demikian. Menghela napas sebelum ia terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, biar kubawakan kopermu ke kamar."

Tetsuko membuka mulutnya hendak menolak sebelum akhirnya ia urungkan saat Taiga berkata, "Ah, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf." Tetsukо hanya bisa pasrah saat kоper keciI miIiknya Iangsung digeret Taiga menuju kamarnya—kamar Tetsuko tentu saja.

Kamar Tetsuko terletak di lantai dua dengan ruangan bercat biru muda. Tepat di sebelah kamar Taiga. Kamar bernuansa cerah itu terlihat sederhana namun _cozy_ untuk ditempati.

"Yossha! Ini dia kamarmu," ucap Taiga lalu menaruh koper Tetsuko di ambang pintu, "_Gomen_, kamar ini tak sebagus di kamarmu yang lama."

Tetsuko menggeleng, "_Iie,_ ini sama bagusnya, kok." Ya, sama bagusnya. Ia bingung memilih kata yang tepat. Kamar barunya memang tak sebagus kamar lamanya di mansion sang ayah kandung, namun kamar barunya lebih bagus daripada kamarnya di ruangan khusus pelayan. "_Arigatou, Kagami-kun_." Ia ber-_ojigi_.

Taiga agak kikuk melihat Tetsuko. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan adat Jepang yang satu ini—_ojigi_. "Umm," menganguk singkat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menjawab.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di bawah." Lanjutnya.

Tetsuko mengangguk sembari melempar seulas senyuman tipis untuk Taiga. Segera saja ia mulai menyimpan beberapa keperluannya di koper ke dalam lemari.

..

..

..

"Kuroko, kau mau ke mana?" dengan alis terangkat satu, Kagami Taiga bertanya pada Kuroko Tetsuko.

"Toko baju."

Masih dengan dahi berkerut, Taiga kembali bertanya, "Dengan memakai baju itu?"

Tetsuko menunduk memperhatikan apa yang dikenakannya. Bagaimana Taiga tidak heran bila Tetsuko—berniat ke luar di hari Minggu—mengenakan _seifuku_ sekolah ternama; Rakuzan High.

Tetsuko mengangguk kalem, "Tentu saja, apa ada yang salah?"

Taiga menepok jidatnya. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. "Bukan masalah sih, tapi, apa tidak aneh, hari Minggu kau berniat ke toko baju dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah?"

"_Chotto matte._" Tetsuko lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

_Bukannya Rakuzan High itu kualitasnya sangat bagus ya? Kenapa Tetsuko dipindahkan? _Taiga berpikir sejenak. Namun pikirannya segera teralih saat Tetsuko kembali.

Taiga mengira Tetsuko akan berganti pakaian yang lebih normal.

Namun, sekembalinya Kuroko, Taiga hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang melihat penampilan Tetsuko. Ia kira penampilannya akan lebih baik, ternyata lebih parah. Bagi Kuroko seragam _maid_ hitam putih berenda yang dikenakannya itu normal-normal saja. Namun bagi Taiga itu tidak wajar—kecuali bila ia adalah seorang tuan muda yang senantiasa mengajak _maid_ pribadinya berkeliling.

Taiga menghela napas, "Kusarankan kau mengganti bajumu. Pakaian seperti itu dapat menarik minat kaum hidung belang, kau tahu." Ia lalu menghela napas setelah menujuk rok pendek sepuluh senti di atas lutut yang dikenakan Tetsuko.

"_Ha'i_." Tetsuko mengangguk sebelum bergegas ke kamarnya.

..

Taiga menenteng satu kaus merah marun miliknya sembari berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ia sudah bersiap-siap seandainya nanti gadis berambut biru yang tinggal bersamanya salah kostum lagi. Dan benar tepat seperti dugaannya, Tetsuko salah kostum. Kini pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu adalah baju terusan selutut berwarna putih yang agak kumal. Melihat sekilas Taiga tahu kalau baju itu sangat tipis.

"Apa kau tak punya pakaian lain?"

Tetsuko menggeleng. Taiga heran, apakah bibinya tidak dapat memberinya pakaian yang layak?

Segera saja kaus merah miliknya ia sodorkan ke arah Tetsuko. Tetsuko mengerjap tak mengerti. "Pakailah, untuk bawahanannya padukan dengan rok sekolahmu." Tetsuko mengangguk lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Dengan sabar Taiga menunggu.

Setelah selesai, Tetsuko kembali ke ruang tamu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kagami-_kun_?"

Taiga tersenyum, "Meskipun kebesaran, cocok kok."

Setelah itu Tetsuko mulai berjalan ke luar rumah yang kemudian disusul Taiga. mendapati Taiga ada di belakangnya,Tetsuko bertanya, "Kagami-_kun _mau keluar juga ya?"

"Hah? Aku mau mengantarmu."

Tetsuko mengerjap bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah. _Ikuyo!"_

..

..

..

"Kagami-_kun_, menurutmu bagus yang mana? Yang biru tua atau yang biru muda?"

"Ambil saja keduanya."

"Kagami-_kun..."_

"Yang biru."

..

"Kagami-_kun_, hitam atau biru?"

"Biru."

"_Souka_."

..

"Kagami-kun?"

Taiga menoleh, "_Nani?_"

"Untuk apa semua itu?" Tetsuko menunjuk setumpuk pakaian yang dibawa Kagami.

"Tentu saja untukmu."

Tetsuko mengernyitkan dahi, "_Ano nee,_ Kagami-_kun, _bisa kau kembalikan semua itu?"

Taiga menggeleng singkat.

"_Demo—"_

"_Daijoubu, _aku yang bayar."

"...Tapi aku bawa uang dari _Kaa-san, _kok."

"Tetsuko, aku memaksa." Tetsuko tak berkutik. Mereka berdua lalu ke kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaan Tetsuko.

"Sebagai gantinya, temani aku makan di Maji Burger."

Tetsuko mengangguk.

..

..

..

"Kagami-_kun_, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Taiga agak kikuk saat Tetsuko melempar senyum tulus ke arahnya. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Di Amerika, ia sangat terkenal di sekolahnya maupun sekolah yang pernah bertanding basket dengannya. Karena itu, tak heran banyak gadis-gadis yang melempar senyum ke arahnya. Mulai dari senyum manis, senyum malu-malu, sampai menggoda. Tapi entah kenapa, baru kali ini, gara-gara senyum tulus Tetsuko, ia merasa agak kikuk. Dan... jantung berdebar-debar.

Taiga mengangguk sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kuroko, kau yakin tak ingin pesan makanan?"

Tetsuko menggeleng sambil tetap menyedot _vanilla shake_ miliknya.

"Kau yakin?" melihat Tetsuko mengangguk, Taiga menambahkan, "Aku memintamu menemaniku bukan berarti yang memesan makanan hanya aku, Kuroko..." ujarnya dengan mengerang frustasi.

Tetsuko mengangkat kepalanya lalu melempar senyum tipis ke arah Taiga, "_Doijoubu_."

Lagi. Senyumnya tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan magis. Taiga langsung tak berkutik karenanya.

"Nih, makanlah." Menyerah memaksa Tetsuko untuk memesan makanan, ia pun membagi satu hamburgernya pada Tetsuko.

Tetsuko menatap heran sebuah hamburger yang disodorkan Taiga padanya. Taiga menghela napas mendapati Tetsuko masih diam.

"Kuroko..., aku memaksa."

Mendengarnya Tetsuko mengangguk, "_Ha'i, doumo._"

Perlahan ia mulai melahap makanan berlemak dari Taiga.

Beberapa menit ke depan mereka habiskan di Maji Burger sambil sesekali mengobrol—tentu saja Kagami Taiga lebih dominan.

..

..

..

_Setahun kemudian..._

Akashi Seijūrō memandang halaman rumah dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merindukan seorang perempuan yang biasanya berada di sana—entah saat sedang menyapu atau menyiram tanaman. Sosok perempuan berambut biru muda bernama Tetsuko. Kakak tirinya.

Seijūrō terduduk di _gazebo_ rumahnya dengan kedua kaki terayun pelan. Ia bosan. Ia merindukan sang kakak yang biasanya akan mengobrol bersama dirinya. Namun, sudah setahun ini, dirinya tak mendapati sosok itu—meskipun tiap harinya ia memandang halaman rumah dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Setelah dihukum Seiji berupa satu tahun mendekam di dalam kamar—Seijūrō hanya keluar saat sekolah—Seijūrō akhirnya diizinkan keluar hari ini. Dan akhirnya saat ia terbebas dari hukuman yang diberikan oleh sang ayah, ia tetap tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Tetsuko.

"_Baa-san_." Panggilnya pada salah satu_ maid_ yang tengah menyiram tanaman hias milik ibunya.

Sang _maid_ itu _aka _Hyūga Riko menoleh ke arah tuan muda Akashi Seijūrō sambil tersenyum simpul, "_Nande yo, Bocchan?_"

"_Ano_, tolong panggil nama depanku saja," Riko membuka mulut hendak menolak, "Tolong patuhi." Tambah Seijūrō sembari tersenyum tak enak.

"_Ha'i_," Riko mengangguk patuh, "_Ano¸_ apa ada yang Anda inginkan untuk saya lakukan?" sedang asyiknya menyiram taman bunga milik majikannya di sore hari, tiba-tiba Seijūrō mendatanginya.

Seijūrō menunduk. Dengan suara lirih ia berujar, "Apa Anda tahu di mana _Onee-chan_?"

Riko terbelalak kaget. Ia tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud '_Onee-chan'_ oleh Seijūrō. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuko yang setahun yang lalu ia kirim ke rumah saudaranya. Dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya,"Kenapa Seijūrō-_sama _ingin tahu?"

"Apa tidak aneh? Setahun ini aku tak pernah melihat Tetsu-_neechan_."

Glek.

Riko menelan ludah gugup. Ia dilanda kebimbangan. Ia percaya Akashi Seijūrō tidak seperti ayahnya yang sekarang. Ia ramah seperti ayahnya yang dulu. Tapi, entah kenapa ia masih sangat ragu-ragu untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada sang tuan muda.

Masih tak mendapat respon yang memuaskan, Seijūrō kembali bertanya, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan pada _Nee-chan_ setahun yang lalu?"

Tubuh Riko menegang. Seijūrō tersenyum sedih mengetahui respon yang diberikan oleh sang isteri kepala pelayan. Ia yakin—seratus persen—bahwa dugaannya benar. Absennya Tetsuko selama setahun pasti ada hubungannya dengan insiden tahun lalu. Ya, itu pasti.

"Jika _Baa-san_ tak bisa memberitahuku di mana _Nee-chan berada_, itu tak apa. Tapi, tolong beritahu aku tentang apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan pada _Nee-chan _setahun lalu."

Riko menghela napas panjang. Wanita bersurai pendek sebatas leher itu tak tega melihat kondisi sang tuan muda. Tuan muda-nya yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat amat muram. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Akashi Seijūrō.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku ingin Anda berjanji untuk tak memberitahukan siapa-siapa."

Seijūrō mengangguk cepat.

"Malam itu, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan, Tetsuko belum pulang ke rumah. Aku dan suamiku sangat khawatir. Pasalnya, tak biasanya ia bermain sampai larut. Kami mencarinya ke mana-mana. Lalu kami ingat, gudang belum kami kunjungi. Kami menemukannya pingsan di gudang."

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat itu?!" Seijūrō menyahut cepat.

"Tubuhnya memar. Begitu kami bawa ke rumah, ia juga demam. Kami yakin Seiji-_sama_ yang melakukannya pada Tetsuko."

Seijūrō mengernyit heran, "Tunggu dulu, darimana kalian tahu kalau _Tou-san_ yang melakukannya? Kalian menemukannya sendirian, 'kan?"

"Izuki Shun dan Kiyoshi Teppei. Mereka berdua menjadi saksi. Izuki-_kun_ berkata padaku sempat melihat Seiji-_sama _menjambak rambut Tetsuko saat sore hari. Begitu katanya saat malamnya kami mencari Tetsuko. Namun sayangnya ia tak tahu Tetsuko dibawa ke mana. Demi memastikan apa yang dikatakannya, aku bertanya pada Teppei—orang yang mengawasi mansion ini melalui cctv. Dengan sedikit paksaan, dia akhirnya mengizinkan kami untuk melihat rekaman saat sore hari. Gudang memang jarang dikunjungi jadi ia tak terlalu mengawasi bagian gudang. Dan ternyata benar. Kami melihat Seiji-_sama_ memukuli Tetsuko."

Dengan sorot mata tajam, Riko kembali menambahkan, "Setelah mengetahui kejadian itu, kami meminta Seiji-_sama_ untuk tidak berbuat kasar lagi pada Tetsuko, namun ia menolaknya. Dengan angkuh ia berkata mungkin saja akan melakukannya lagi jika Tetsuko berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Oleh karenanya, aku dan Junpei sepakat untuk memindahkan Tetsuko ke rumah saudaraku."

Tangan Seijūrō terkepal selesai mendengarnya. Giginya bergemeletuk. Sorot matanya begitu tajam. Ia syok mengetahui apa yang menimpa kakaknya. "_Tou-san_..." desisnya. Riko bergidik melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi pada tuan muda-nya? Ia bertanya-tanya. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Seijūrō semurka dan sekesal ini.

Riko semakin terkejut mendapati warna mata Akashi Seijūrō mulai berubah. Maniknya yang semula berwarna merah darah, kini salah satunya berubah keemasan. Tak hanya itu, bibir yang semula mengulas senyum sedih kini menyeringai lebar—dan licik.

Memegang lengan sang tuan muda berniat memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja, Riko bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Seijūrō-_sama? Daijoubu ka?"_

Seijūrō menampik tangan Riko dengan kasar. Mendengar Riko mengaduh kesakitan, ia langsung terkejut. Ia kemudian menatap kedua tangannya. Apa yang kulakukan.., batinnnya menyesal.

Melihat manik madu milik Riko menatap takut, ragu-ragu, sekaligus khawatir pada dirinya, Seijūrō memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pergi. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya. Ya, dan ia harus menyusun strategi untuk membalas sang ayah. Kembali seringai bengis itu terulas begitu ia berpikir demikian.

..

..

..

"_Are?_ Sei-_chan? _Apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu matamu?" Cordelia menatap cemas pada sang putra.

Yang bersangkutan tetap bungkam dan terus melangkah melewati sang ibu tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Cordelia bergidik ngeri saat mata _ruby_ itu menatap sinis melalui ekor matanya ke manik biru miliknya—meskipun hanya sekilas.

_Ada yang salah. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia berubah. Kemana Sei-chan-ku yang ramah itu? Siapa yang merubahnya?_

Cordelia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ia sadar—secara tidak langsung—yang telah merubah Seijūrō adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ya. Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

..

..

..

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Akashi Seiji menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya. "Masuk." Ujarnya.

Pintu itu lalu terbuka menampakkan sesosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Seiji langsung melepas kacamata kerja miliknya saat mengetahui orang itu adalah anaknya sendiri. "Ada apa, Seijūrō?" tersenyum tipis Seiji bertanya.

Seijūrō berjalan mendekat ke arah sang ayah dengan kepala tertunduk. Saat ia tepat berada di depan sang ayah, saat hanya meja kerja sang ayah yang menjadi penghalang, Seijūrō langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap langsung ke manik merah darah milik sang ayah. Manik _ruby_ Seiji melebar saat itu juga.

"Sei, kau pakai _contact lens_?"

Seijūrō menggeleng. Tak menghiraukan pertanyan Seiji, Seijūrō berkata, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada ayah."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa _Nee-chan _terlihat seperti diasingkan dari keluarga ini?"

"_Nee-chan?_" Seiji tersenyum miring, "Maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuko?"

Gigi Seijūrō bergemeletuk, "Kuroko? Bukannya Akashi Tetsuko?!"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama marganya berubah."

"Maksud _Tou-san..., Nee-chan _bukan lagi anggota keluarga Akashi?"

Seiji mengangguk pelan sembari tetap menyeringai. Tak menyadari kedua tangan sang putra kini terkepal erat.

"_Doushite?_ Kenapa _Tou-san_ melakukannya? Diasingkan, tinggal bersama para pelayan keluarga Akashi, dan kini ia dikeluarkan dari anggota keluarga Akashi. Apa _Tou-san _tidak menyayanginya?!" dengan menaikkan oktaf, Seijūrō bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Seiji.

Seiji menatap datar anaknya. Lalu dialihkannya pandangannya pada sebuah jam tangan dengan merk ternama yang bertengger apik di pergelangan kirinya, "Sudah waktunya untukmu belajar, Sei."

Mengetahui tak ada gunanya memaksa sang ayah menjawab, Seijūrō segera beranjak pergi.

"Sei, jangan lupakan sebuah fakta bahwa kau adalah calon penerus keluarga Akashi satu-satunya."

BLAM!

Seiji menunduk sedih mendapati Seijūrō membanting pintu dengan keras sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya. Ia jadi merasa _deja vu_.

..

..

..

**TBC**

**Hola, The (crazy) Author is back with new penname! ;* #np: Kesha—Crazy Kid *slapped***

**.**

**Review-Reply**

**yui. yutikasy: **Iya, amin, semoga dia bahagia ya :"

**setmefreeeeeee: **Haduh, maaf banget kalo ceritanya membingungkan. Ini udah termasuk update kilat, 'kan? :3

**Akaya Akiko: **Masa' sih nangis? Bo'ong ah. Saya aja gak nangis kok waktu buat ama bacanya :p *plak*, ha'i arigatou *ojigi*

**fuyufuyumi. ryuu: **Iya, saya jug gak suka 'w'. Iya, femKuro itu unyuu... x3

**spring field sakura: **Iya, ini udah lanjut :D

**FISIKA: **Iya, ini udah lanjut ;3

**Vicestering**: ahya, silahkan baca~

..

..

Gimana nih? Tuh ada _hints _KagaKuro, masih tetep mau incest gak? :v

Maaf ya, terserah reader mau bilang saya gak konsekuen, ababil, atau apalah gara-gara masih bimbang nentuin pair-nya. But, serious guys, saya masih ragu-ragu mau buat mereka incest. Cukup satu fanfic incest di fandom Naruto, masa' buat lagi... TT3TT

Tapi, kalo kalian setuju-setuju aja, yaah, gak apa :") *gubrak*

Btw, ada yang bingung gak sama alur waktunya? Udah saya kasih keterangan, 'kan?... secara tersurat lho... pokoknya intinya, sekarang Seijūrō udah umur 13 tahun, SMP kelas 1, muehehe.

..

..

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan jejak. Karna kalian, saya semangat update! XDDDD**

**..**

**..**

**Tertanda,**

**Faneda**


End file.
